magichroniclesdestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Page Creator
This page will help you to create a new page based on new content you want to add to a specific page within this wiki. On the bottom are links to the different sections where you want to navigate to that are related to this page. Creating new pages You all know that in order to make new pages, you have to become a member, or at least 'subscribe' to the website in order to make changes. Wikia is an exception to this rule. Virtually anyone can edit this Wiki at anytime (but that does not mean that you can just edit content mechanics wherever and whenever you wish). You still need permission from the Admin (Me) to edit content mechanics; otherwise, the entire website will become a total disaster. If you're creating a new character or race or something related to the wiki, you must first navigate to the root page (the page where you want to add new content to). There will be a link on the right side called Edit (i.e. Edit)-- click on that to edit that part of the page. Preferably you want to edit the part where all of the new content is being added (towards the bottom). Type in what you want to call the new page, and click on the Link button to establish a new link within the Wiki. There will be two types of links-- Internal and External. You want to make sure that Internal is selected (That means that you can link the new content to a page within the Wiki). Type in the name of the new page, and then type in what you want the link to show up as for other users (this may not be necessary when making new characters, nations, races, planets, planes, beasts, exarches, or artifacts). Click okay and new page will be red-linked (which means that the page does not exist yet). Click on the red-linked page and select Standard Page to add content to the page. But before you do that, it is important that you copy content from the corresponding Template Page given to you on the root page (you can find all of the available Template Pages by going to the Creation Templates Category in the Wiki) and paste it on your new page. Once you've copied and pasted the template into your new page, you may change that page by completing all of the fields that you can complete for the new content (It's okay if you can't fill every single field out-- as long as you've got the basics in, you'll be fine). Managing Content Managing content that you've made is easier, since all you have to do is edit, add, or complete the fields that the section asks for. This is generally done over a period of time that a character is active for. The more active a character is, the more complete the section will be. Characters can add more content at any time, by spending PP to create the things that they want to add in their world. Hope this helps... - Xeadin (Magi Chronicles Destinies Wiki Admin and creator of the Magi Chronicles) Back Related Links: Characters, Exarches, Artifacts, Worlds, Nations, Races, Beasts, Planes Category:Creation Templates